An Unexpected Change
by yopgi-chunsa
Summary: Its the 5th year for ron, hermione and harry, but this year is a little different. A neighbouring school has been attacked and is being closed, the students are to be spread out among the local magical schools. With some new characters, and old favs
1. Back To Hogwarts

Chapter 1 - Back To Hogwarts  
  
Disclaimer : Oks well most of these characters and some of the story line belong to J.K not me! But I do own the storys plot, and the new characters!  
  
Hermione, Ron and Harry sat in their compartment on the Hogwarts train discussing the latest wizarding news. "I can't believe it!" stated Ron, " Listen to this guys ' Local wizard and witches school, Cackles Academy, suffered a massive attack of weird magical creatures over the summer holidays, due to massive amounts of damage, the students are to be spread out among the surrounding wizard and witches schools'".  
  
Harry looked at Ron, then yawned. He had had a horrible summer with the Dursley's, he had been so excited about going back to Hogwarts he could hardly sleep the night before. Hermione frowned. "I wonder what 'weird magical creatures' did that", she mused. She snatched the paper out of Ron's hands then started reading. "Hey I was reading that!" complained Ron, "Oh well, let me know when you've finished 'monie". *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* During the great feast, Harry noticed that Dumbledore was missing, but he shrugged and went back to eating his magical chocolate pudding and discussing quiditch with Ron. Just before the sorting was scheduled to happen Dumbledore appeared in his seat with a flash of light, he stood up, and smiled down at his school.  
  
" Ah, well before we get started with the annual sorting of the first years, I have something of great importance to announce." He said with a smile " As some of you may know by now, something awful has happened at Cackles Academy and because of that, some of the students from there will be transferring to Hogwarts for the rest of their schooling. You shall have 5 new students, in each year in each house, they are a little late coming, but you should meet all the new students to your house in your common room later tonight. Now, on with the sorting!"  
  
"Wow! Cool!" sang Ginny, always wanting to make new friends, "I can't wait till we meet them all!" Everyone one with in ear range of what she said rolled their eyes, then went back to their discussions, but most of them started to involve what happened to the other school and the new students. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione slowly made their way to the Gryfindor common room, they were not used too much change at Hogwarts, no one could remember the last time so many new students arrived. As they entered they saw a large group of people standing on one side, and the rest of Gryfindor on the other. The Gryfindor Prefect stood in the middle, and tried to get everyone's attention.  
  
"Come on every one, settle down! The quicker you become quiet the quicker I can get this over and done with!" Yelled Thomas Park with his hands on his hips " Good! Now, we have 75 new students to our house, but don't worry, Dumbledore has charmed our tower to make it much larger to accommodate us all. We have , 5 new students from each year. To make it easier we will just introduce them year at a time, starting with first years, then you may all go to your dormitories."  
  
When Thomas got around to 5th years, 5 people stepped forward, and one of the girls said in a loud warm voice. "Hi, I'm Katie, and on behalf of my year from Cackles Academy, I'd just like to say thank you for letting us stay with you. um, even though I know it wasn't up to you guys. anyway! If its ok with you Thomas, we will introduce our selves!" She paused for breathe, " Well I'm Katie Woods, I'm a muggle born, and I'm really excited about being here!". Katie walked over to the couch and plopped down next to Hermione. The rest of them introduced them selves, the new students for 5th year in Gryfindor were Katie, Rebecca, May , James and Josh.  
  
The Gryfindors looked at the new students nervously, but Katie just flashed them a big cheesy smile. They all headed off to bed for the night.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later that night, Hermione woke with a start, she could hear Katie softly whimpering in her sleep. Hermione stared at her for a few minutes, but Katie was rapidly starting to cry louder. Hermione got out of bed and looked down on Katie, she was a very pale white, and her lips where a faint blue, her eyes where tear stained and she started thrashing from side to side in her bed.  
  
Rebecca quickly got out of bed and rushed to Katie's side. "Oh no, not again, oh poor Katie" She sighed. "Again!?" asked quietly Hermione "Yea," Whispered Rebecca as she tried to get Katie to settle down, "You see, Katie's uncle is the care taker of Cackles Academy, and he had to stay there over the summer holidays.Katie was visiting him when the attack happened. She says she can't remember anything that happened, but ever since, she has been like this every night, but when she wakes up in the morning, she can't remember the dream she is obviously having. "  
  
Katie started to calm down, and fell into what looked like a calm peaceful dream. "You should go back to bed, I'll look after her" whispered Rebecca. Hermione nodded slowly then climbed back into bed.  
  
( Oks well that's the first chapter! If I get like 1 review I'll do the 2nd one , hmm, well I'll probably do it anyways! Well I hope you like the story ^^ ) 


	2. Transfiguring A Slytherin

Chapter 2 - Transfiguring A Slytherin  
  
Disclaimer - Oks well most of these characters and some of the story line belong to J.K not me! But I do own the story's plot, and the new characters!  
  
" Well Draco, " said Dumbledore " I believe you have had quiet a horrible summer?" "Yes Headmaster" muttered Draco. 'Actually it was probably the best summer ever' he thought to himself. "Yes, well due to these circumstances, for your own safety, you shall soon be switching houses to Gryfindor." "WHAT!?" Draco almost screamed. " I truly believe it would be the best thing Draco, "Dumbledore said encouragingly " And I know you will greatly benefit from it." Draco groaned. 'Great, just great! ' He thought ' I have to be in the same house as Potty Head, Weasel and that know it all mudblood' "I'll go talk to the Gryfindor house now, and your furniture shall be sent up there shortly".  
  
  
  
Dumbledore appeared in the Gryfindor common room with a puff of smoke. He coughed loudly and everyone there looked up at him. "Can some one please get the rest of Gryfindor in here" he asked warmly, with a glint in his eyes. "Something's up" Harry whispered to Ron, "He has that glint in his eye's again." "Hello everyone" began Dumbledore " As well as having all these new students from Cackle academy, I'd like to inform you that you will be having a student from another house transfer over to here." Dumbledore paused for breath and every started whispering.  
  
"Who is it?" Asked Ginny loudly. "Ah well, Ms.Weasly, its Draco Malfoy from Slytherin". "WHAT!?" Screamed ¾ of Gryfindor in unison. "You can't be serious!" pleaded Harry. "My decision is final, expect him to be here shortly, and I expect you all to be nice to him! No fighting!" And with that Dumbledore disappeared.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco trudged after Thomas Park up the stairs to the entrance of the Gryfindor common room. Thomas glared at him suspiciously before turning to the portrait of the fat lady and saying "Quiditch". The portrait swung open, and Thomas stepped into the common room. Draco walked past him and looked around. He saw the common room looked a lot larger then his Slytherin one. Its colour theme was red and gold. There were couches and chairs and tables all over the place, and several large bookcases crammed with books.  
  
Sitting around the warm fire Draco saw Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny talking amongst themselves. Draco sighed, then walked over to a chair and collapsed in it. He continued to look about the common room, taking it all in.  
  
Katie walked down the stairs from the girl dormitory, she saw Draco sitting in his chair looking rather lonely. She put on her friendliest smile then walked over and sat down in the chair opposite him. "My, don't you look cute!" She said with a smile. Draco just glared at her. "Well, I'm Katie Woods, and I'm assuming your Draco Malfoy, nice to meet you." She said, then curled up in the chair and grabbed a muggle magazine.  
  
Draco looked at her properly. He saw a tall 15-year-old girl, she was wearing dark denim jeans and a small t-shirt, which said "angel" on it. Her hair was short, straight and a lovely mahogany brown which and reached down to her chin. ' I guess she's not too bad' Draco mused.  
  
Draco stood up and went to find his dormitory. Katie sighed, then stood up and sat herself down next to Hermione. "Hi" she said to Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny. "Hermione smiled at her then said " hey, can I look at that Girlfriend Magazine after you?" Sure smiled Katie, she was glad she was making new friends.  
  
*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*  
  
Draco marched about his dormitory and glared at everyone there. "What's up with him?" Josh asked Dean. "He is just being his usual moody self, best just to ignore him really". Draco fell onto his bed, and tried to sleep, but had great difficulty. He finally cast the sleep spell on himself, "Snoozerous" he said, then collapsed onto his bed in a deep sleep.  
  
( Oks well I know this is a short chapter! But I'm not very good at long ones sorry! I'll try to make a lot longer ones later on promise! Oks well I'm not sure if I can get another chapter written today but I'll try! I'm hoping for 1 - 2 reviews before I add the next chapter! ) 


	3. Potter Problems

Chapter 3 - Potter Problems  
  
Disclaimer - j.k owns characters and hogwarts and stuff, I own story line and new characters  
  
As time went on Katie started to become good friends with Ron, Ginny and Harry, but Hermione was another story. Hermione secretly loved Harry, no one knew this, but she could tell that Katie and Harry were getting really close. And this caused Hermione to spend less time with her friends. Whenever she wanted to talk to Harry, Ron or Ginny, Katie was always there. And she was getting quiet sick of it. She started spending all her spare time in the library, but Ron, Harry and Ginny were oblivious to this, in fact, the only person who did notice, was Draco.  
  
Draco was always observing the 'dream team' and he definitely noticed when Hermione started to distance herself. At first he smirked at this ' This is the fight I've been waiting for' he thought. But when he started to notice her crying in the library whenever he saw her there, and looking very ill, he decided that something must be wrong.  
  
Hermione knew that she shouldn't hate Katie, it wasn't her fault after all. Hermione hated herself more. She should have told Harry earlier, and she knew it. She started to feel worthless, none of her friends were taking much notice of her, and no one was except Katie and Draco she thought. She had noticed Draco staring at her a few times, but she just shrugged it off, she wished Katie wouldn't pay attention to her, it only made her feel worse.  
  
Even the teachers had stopped praising her for good work, it seemed now-a- days that Rebecca was top of the class. Hermione knew she couldn't live like this. Hermione was sitting in potions watching Katie and Harry play fight. She held back the tears. That was the last straw, he had practically not even noticed she existed when she said hi to him earlier in class.  
  
Hermione stood up suddenly, then walked out of class. Everyone stared after her. "Has she gone completely mad?" Ron whispered to Harry. "Must be that time of the month?" replied Harry and went back to working.  
  
Draco glared at Harry from the back of the class. 'You bloody stupid oblivious git!' he sweared under his breath ' can't you see how much you, Katie, Ron and Ginny are hurting her!?'  
  
Draco knew what it felt like to be lonely, as soon as class finished he rushed past everyone out the door and ran to the library, he went to the Hermione's usual spot, and saw her there crying her eyes out behind a copy of Hogwarts: A History  
  
"Go away" Hermione cried in a weak voice, Draco opened his mouth to say something, then thought better of it, he turned on his heel and walked back to the Gryfindor common room.  
  
Draco definitely knew something was wrong now. 'What if she goes to desperate measures?' he thought. He could tell that Hermione cared about Harry deeply, and after seeing Cho, he knew that love could make you do desperate things.  
  
'I can't take this pain anymore!' Hermione screamed at herself in her head. 'That's it, its not worth living anyway, I'll make a potion to kill my self'. Hermione, still in the library, looked at the shelves then took a copy of the appropriate books. She swung down to the potions class and grabbed some ingredients, then ran back to Gryffindor common room.  
  
Draco saw Hermione run through the common room, and up to her dormitory. Draco was about to go back to reading his defense against the dark arts book, when he suddenly realized. 'What was Granger doing with those potion books and ingredients!' he thought.  
  
Hermione had it all planned out. She would cast the 'snoozerous' spell causing everyone to fall into a deep sleep when everyone was in their dormitories, then she would creep down, and make the potion in the common room, then drink it. She stuffed the potions stuff in her trunk, then pretended to read a book whilst she waited for night to come.  
  
( Ha ha ha, psycho I know, but I was in that sorta mood! Oks well I'm still not sure who to put together "relationship" wise in this story! So if you want certain people together please tell me when you review the story! Sorry for the cliffhanger and short chapter! Oh and to get the next chapter please at least 3 reviews! ^_^) 


	4. Deadly Potions

Chapter 4 - Deadly Potions  
  
Disclaimer - well u all know I don't own this anyway! I only own the new characters.  
  
Draco was starting to get suspicious. After debating what to do in his mind for an hour he finally decided to go and see if Hermione was ok. He barged into her common room just as she cast the sleeping spell. "Snoozerous!" She cried, in a self satisfied voice, she heard a thump and turned around to see Draco barge through the door, then slowly drop to his knees, his eyes, looked at her pleadingly, until he fell over into a deep sleep.  
  
Hermione could hear lots of people falling over as they too fell asleep. She casted wingardium leviosa and levitated them to their beds. With that done she went and grabbed her potions stuff and sat down in the middle of the common room.  
  
She opened the book to the right page then slowly started to make the potion. 'Add 2 drops of pixie blood and a pinch of worst root' she thought, 'but do I really want to die? Is it the only option? Yes it is, I have to die'.  
  
As the potion simmered Hermione continued having conflicting thoughts about weather or not she really should kill herself. She remembered her first year at Hogwarts, it had been wonderful. It was when she had first met Ron and Harry, and they had such great adventures and became best friends. And throughout the years their friendship had blossomed. Hermione missed those years, it all seemed to be slipping away from her.  
  
Hermione stood up and started pacing around the common room. "I have to make a decision here and now" she whispered weakly. She walked up the stairs and into Harry and Ron's dormitory, and looked down at their sleeping figures. "Why are you ignoring me?" she cried, "I just can't take this anymore, everyone ignores me!". Hermione lent down and gave Harry a soft peck on the lips "I loved you, but I guess the feeling isn't mutual" she sighed , as she got up. She walked over to Draco's bed. "I wonder what you wanted when you barged into my room like that, you almost caught me, seems like you are the only one who takes any notice of me now-a-days" she whispered gently. She walked out the door and down to the common room. The potion was ready.  
  
"You are the only one who takes any notice of me.." Draco heard those words swirling around in his head, in his dream. "You are the only one who takes any notice of me now-a-days." Draco, still ¾'s asleep could feel an urgent need to get to the common room. Slowly he remembered, barging into Hermione's dormitory, then falling. "GET UP!" his head was screaming to him. Draco jumped out of bed, then ran to the common room. "Please may I not be too late" He pleaded.  
  
Hermione gingerly poured some of the potion into a vial. The only way for the potion to truly kill her was to dink it then eat a mandrake root. "here goes.everything" she whispered and took a sip of the potion. Surprisingly, it tasted quite good. Hermione gulped it down, then grabbed the mandrake root.  
  
"ALLO HAMORA!" Screamed Draco. The root flew out of Hermione's hand just as she was about to take a bite. Hermione stared at Draco with large panic stricken eye. 'Oh no, what do I do now?' thought Hermione ' some one really does care?' But before either of them could say anything, the potion started to take affect, and Hermione fell to the ground, unconscious. Draco ran to her and hugged her tightly. "It will be ok" He soothed. Then picked her up, and ran to the infirmary.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione awoke to a blue bird singing outside, she kept her eyes closed, then smiled and yawned. She snuggled down further into her bed. She heard a clanging. 'That can't be Lavender or Katie' thought Hermione, she slowly opened her eyes only to see she was sitting in the infirmary. Slowly the events of the previous night dawned on her. She looked to the side of her bed, and saw Draco sitting asleep in a chair. "That's odd" she mused "in all my previous times here it was always Harry and Ron sitting there."  
  
Thinking of them, she felt the familiar pain in her heart, she whimpered slightly, then started to sob quietly, she turned and buried her face in the pillow. The curtains around the bed screening her from the view of other nosy people in the infirmary.  
  
Draco opened his eyes, and stared out the window. He was glad he had saved Hermione from hurting. or even worse, killing herself. But he was furious with Harry and Ron. "Bloody oblivious prats" he muttered. Hearing that, Hermione sobbed louder. Draco looked down on her to realize she was finally awake. and crying her eyes out.  
  
Draco didn't know what to say, he grabbed a nearby tissue box and handed it to Hermione. Hermione turn over and look up at Draco. He could see the pain in her eyes. She sighed, "Why are you here?". Draco look about nervously.. 'Why AM I here?' he thought. "I wanted to make sure you were ok." he said lamely. "Oh" replied Hermione, "Where is Harry and Ron?" "They are in class" "Oh" said Hermione, new tears brimming in her eyes. She turned over and stared at the wall. Draco glanced at Hermione, 'Poor girl' he thought, 'I feel sorry for her having friends like Harry and Ron, they are pathetic'.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*  
  
"Did you hear that rumors that Hermione tried to kill herself last night and Draco saved her?" Ron questioned Harry during Care Of Magical Creatures. "I heard that she accidentally stuffed up the spell, and fainted, and that Draco found her and took her to the infirmary." Replied Harry. " Aren't you two worried about her!?" Cried Katie. "Honestly she disappears last night, and Draco has too, and all you two can do is discuss rumors!"  
  
Ginny ran towards the class panting. "What is it? Wa's wrong?" Asked Hargid worriedly. "Its Hermione, * gasp * She is in the infirmary * gasp * And that is why she is not * gasp * In class, she sends her apologies and will catch up on all her work next lesson." "Thank you Ginny" Hagrid called after her as she ran back towards the castle.  
  
"Well that proves it," exclaimed Katie as she turned back towards Ron and Harry "As soon as class finishes we have to go visit Hermione! Poor thing, she probably feels neglected! And you two aren't helping one bit!".  
  
  
  
(a/n : Oks well sorry it took me SOOOO long! And sorry its still sorta a short chappie, but it IS longer then the others! So I am getting better! Thanx for all the reviews on the other chapters! Please at least 3 reviews b4 I do the next chapter ) 


	5. Over Cho Harry?

Chapter 5 - Over Cho Harry?  
  
Disclaimer - yea yea yea, I don't own Harry potter, only in my dreams! But I do how ever own the new characters!  
  
(A/n: yay I wrote a much longer chapter then the others! )  
  
Hermione sighed sadly. She could hear the muffled voices of passing students, and the heavy breathing of the occupant in the next bed. She snuggled down further in the bed, aware that Draco was still in the chair. The infirmary felt unusually cold this morning. Hermione shivered and tried to snuggle down even further into the small bed.  
  
Draco automatically stood up and grabbed a near by blanket, he placed it over Hermione then stood there staring at her for a few minutes before sitting down and looking out the window. 'I would have thought Harry and Ron would be here by now, after all I did send Ginny with a message for them..'  
  
Hermione turned over slowly, and looked up at Draco. ' I guess he really isn't that bad'. Draco turned his gaze to Hermione. "Draco?" she asked softly. "Yea?" " How did you get up to save me? You were under the snoozerous spell! I don't even know if it is possible to awake from that spell that soon after it was cast." She frowned as she contemplated further.  
  
Draco smirked softly, 'I can see even when she is sad and depressed she still has an inquisitive mind.' " I have absolutely no idea, how ever maybe we could ask one of the teachers and they could help us find the answer?"  
  
Hermione smiled, then paled as she remembered last night " I can't believe I tried to kill my self, I am such an idiot!".  
  
"Now now dearie" came Madame Pomferry's soothing voice "Don't you worry, you've just been under a lot of stress lately, from exams and what not, and stress affects us all differently, just try not to get too stressed and you will be fine." Hermione smiled gratefully.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ron, Harry and Katie rushed from Care OF Magical Creatures, headed towards the infirmary. "I feel so guilty!" Wailed Ron. "We all do" Sighed Katie "What do we do? What do we say?" Asked Harry. "I guess we haven't really been paying much attention to her," Ron said thoughtfully.  
  
They came to a halt just outside the infirmary. The hall way was deserted, and felt quiet cool, since usually it was very well heated. Harry strode into the infirmary, only to be stopped by Madame Pomferry. "I am sorry Potter but you are not allowed in here, you have caused enough damage to Hermione as it is, and she needs her rest."  
  
At that exact moment Draco walked out from behind a curtained bed, "Hogwarts: A History, was it?" He asked. "Yes", Harry heard Hermione call out from behind the curtain.  
  
"Oh, hi Harry, " Draco smirked, "I'm just going to the library to fetch Hermione a book." With one last glance at Hermione's bed, he left the infirmary, and ran straight into Ron. Ron shoved Draco out the way, then he and Katie entered the infirmary.  
  
"How come he can see Hermione, but we can't!?!?" Harry shouted, hoping that shouting would get the woman to let him through. "If you have a problem Potter, then I suggest going to Professor Dumbledore." She replied in a cold voice. Harry shouted some more, until Katie grabbed his arm and literally dragged him out of the infirmary.  
  
Hermione sighed, she was all out of tears, but she still felt painfully sad. She couldn't face seeing Harry, Ron and Katie at the moment, and Harry's shouting seemed to make her feel even worse. She had sent Draco to fetch her favorite book, because she desperately needed something to read, and Draco had offered to go and fetch something for her.  
  
Harry paced up and down the corridor, then collapsed against a wall. "We really screwed up this time" he sighed loudly. Katie gave Harry a hug, "I'm sure everything will work its self out" she whispered. Ron looked at them with a slight smile 'I wonder what's going on between those two' he thought. They sat outside the infirmary.  
  
Harry turned his head at the sound of foot steps coming down the deserted hall way, he saw Draco hurrying down towards them, a big copy of Hogwarts: A History, in his arms. Harry stood up and stopped Draco before he could enter the infirmary. "Why are YOU helping Hermione, and why are YOU the only one who is allowed to see her" He spat. Draco smirked, "Because" he drawled, "I'm the one that saved her before she could kill herself, and I'm apparently the only one who will pay any attention to her and doesn't ignore her as soon as a pretty girl arrives at school."  
  
Harry blushed, then threw a punch at Draco, but Draco dodged it gracefully, before shoving Harry out the way with a smirk. "Now if you don't mind, I am going to give Hermione her book." He strode into the infirmary, slamming the door in Harry's face.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry, Ron and Katie retreated back to the Gryffindor common room. "Well you know what we have to do now don't you?" Exclaimed Katie with a soft smile. "No , what?" replied Ron rather sarcastically. "Well, we need to get her some get well soon cards and pressie's! Honestly you two, were are your brains!?" She stuck her tongue out at Ron, then ran up to the girls dormitory's to discuss her plans with Rebecca. Ron gave Harry a weird look as Harry stared after her. "So I take it you have gotten over Cho Chang then?" laughed Ron. "I think so!" Smiled Harry. "Ok, but now we need to think about Hermione! We should sneak into Hogsmeade and get her a gift, don't you think?". "Definitely! Maybe a new book and some chocolates!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*  
  
The night was cool and calm. Except for a piercing scream coming from the girls dormitories. So loud that even the boys heard it this time. Harry, his usual hero type self, rushed into the girls dorm.  
  
Before him he saw a mass of girls crowded around Katie's bed. Rebecca was at her side stroking her forehead and saying soothing words, then shouting at everyone to go away and leave Katie alone. Katie lay there crying and screaming. Her face unusually pale. As Harry looked at her he felt his own face pale to, he pushed his way through the crowd towards the bed.  
  
"wh..whats wrong?" Harry stuttered. Rebecca looked up at him sadly. "She is like this every night, though she has never been this bad, I will tell you everything later, because I don't want everyone here to know, but you don't need to worry about her, she doesn't remember a thing by morning."  
  
Harry picked Katie up, holding her in his arms, this seemed to calm her down. He strode through the crowd and out the door, laying her down on a common room couch. "Everyone except for Rebecca, OUT, NOW! Go back to bed!." He said in a calm demanding voice. Slowly everyone turned and headed back to their dorms.  
  
Rebecca lit the fire, then put a silencing charm on the room, so that Katie would not wake anyone up,, and so that she could talk to Harry without the risk of anyone over hearing. "Harry.." she began " Do you remember seeing that article in the newspaper about our school being attacked over the holidays?." Harry nodded solemnly ".. well, Katie's uncle is the care taker there and Katie was staying there with him, at the time of the attack. She claims that she can't remember anything, but every night since she has been like this, she seems to be having horrible night mares, but by the morning she doesn't remember a thing, and doesn't believe us when we sat she was screaming and crying in the night." Rebecca paused, and looked at Katie tenderly. "I fear something is wrong, very wrong" She sighed, before looking at Harry with pleading eyes.  
  
"Please, don't tell anyone, for Katie's sake, please don't." Harry nodded numbly. He gazed at Katie, who by now was sleeping quiet peacefully. Her full lips curved in a slight smile, and her hair framing her face. Rebecca laid down on another nearby couch and went to sleep, but Harry stayed sitting where he was, and gazing at Katie. "Definitely over Cho" he whispered.  
  
(a/n : ok ppl! I didn't get enough review for the last chapter, but I thought what the heck u ppl aint gonna stop ME from writing! :P Anyways, this one is the longest yet! And I will try to write an even LONGER one next time! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! ) 


	6. Secrets Revealed

Chapter 6 - Secrets revealed  
  
Disclaimer - well u all know I don't own this anyway! I only own the new characters. I will stop with the disclaimers soon  
  
Draco skipped all his classes again that day, to stay with Hermione in the infirmary. Hermione was glad for his company, she had been feeling rather lonely. She was slightly surprised when he entered the infirmary that morning, Ms Pomffry having insisted she stayed a few more days to make sure all the effects of the potion had worn off before resuming classes.  
  
Hermione had half been expecting Ron or Harry to turn up, or even Ginny or Kate, she wondered why Draco was being so nice to her all of a sudden. Hermione shuddered as she remembered the familiar taunt that he usually called out to her. Mudblood. Yet Hermione hadn't heard Draco use that word in a long time, and was even starting to feel a friendship beginning with Draco.  
  
"Anyway, Hermione, I sorta got you something, and I hope you like it." Draco said nervously. Hermione smiled warmly at him. "Accio Present" he said with a flick of his wand, and their on Hermione's lap, appeared a basket. And within the basket was a sleeping, black and silver kitten. "OH Draco!" She whispered with delight, her eyes shinning brightly with excitement. The kitten opened one eye lazily, then sat up and mewed at Hermione. Hermione picked her up and gave her a big warm hug. "Th.Thank you Draco, I know I'll just love her, I'll name her Serenity." Said Hermione cheerfully.  
  
Draco smiled uncertainly. He had gotten her the kitten because he could feel how lonely she was, but it didn't really appear like something he would usually do, he was confusing even himself. Draco felt good inside. A Warm satisfied feeling, knowing that he had made Hermione happy.  
  
"Your old cat died didn't he?" he asked quietly. "Yea"-replied Hermione with a sigh. "I used to have a dog, but he died" said Draco dejectedly. He paused before continuing. "I used to have a father, but he died, because of me" Draco whispered sorrowfully. Hermione looked up at him, tears brimming from her eyes. "I'm sorry, oh Draco." She gave him a big hug. Then blushed. "Sorry" she mumbled. Draco smiled, "Its ok, he wasn't much of a father anyway," he smiled weakly. " You're the first person I have told, please don't tell anyone. That's the reason I was moved to Gryffindor."  
  
"What happened?" questioned Hermione earnestly. Draco sighed, " As you may or may not know, my father was a death eater. During the holidays I was taken to a death eater meeting, where you-know-who asked me to join him and become a death eater, I refused straight out, thinking death would be more preferable then being a death eater. Of course, you-know-who was furious, and so was my father."  
  
"My father was getting ready to cast the Avada Kevada spell on me, because he was ashamed I was his son, but before he could you-know-who cast it on him, announcing he was a failure. I managed to escape with some help from Snape, but I can't tell you about that bit, sorry."  
  
Hermione took it all in. "Don't worry Draco. Your secrets safe with me".  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later that night, Harry and Ron snuck out to Hogsmeade with the help of Harry's invisibility cloak, and some directions from Fred and George Weasly. They crept out of the common room, making sure no one saw them, then fled down the hall and towards the nearest stairs, the invisibility cloak securely on them so as not to be seen. They slowed down as they came upon the statue of a witch, which concealed the secret tunnel to Hogsmeade.  
  
When they arrived in the storeroom of the candy store, they still hadn't thought of what they could get Hermione. They snuck out of the shop and into the street. "We need to get her something to show that we care." Said Ron. "Yup, something personal." They wandered down the road looking at various shops and hoping that they wouldn't run into anyone that they knew and get caught.  
  
Hogsmeade was most likely the only whole magical settlement in Britain, and the Hogwarts students had plenty of trips down to provide a fun break for the students.  
  
"How about a diary?" asked Ron." Its personal, and it is sorta like a book, so I reckon Hermione would love it!" Harry nodded eagerly and they walked into a near by shop, Edwardo's Quills, Parchments and Other Writing Necessities. They browsed through the diaries as the shopkeeper eyed them suspiciously. They looked at big diaries, and small ones, girly ones, and more manly ones, but none of them seemed to be the perfect diary for Hermione.  
  
After looking around for 15 minutes, the shop keeper finally called out to them in a hoarse voice "Since you seem to be having no luck finding a diary outa of those, come 'ere and I will show you some of our more precious, and more expensive diaries." The shopkeeper ducked into a nearby storeroom and emerged with a small crate of diaries. Which looked a lot more precious and expensive indeed. "Now tell me what ye looking for, and maybe I can 'elp speed this search up." He said with a glint in his eyes.  
  
"Well," started Harry " We are looking for a diary for our friend Hermione. "We want something special, personal, the perfect diary in other words." "Hmm.." said the shop keeper. Looking around the store quickly. He pulled out some Diaries from the crate, and handed one to Harry. It was small, a rich deep brown and leather bound with delicate dragons and cats stitched onto the cover in silver. And with the words " Precious Thoughts" in large gold writing written on the cover. "Its perfect!" said Ron. "How much"? "1 galleon" replied the shopkeeper baring his teeth in a sly smile.  
  
Harry and Ron also got Hermione a small purple necklace, an elegant letter set and eagle owl Quill set, spending a total of 3 galleons. "Come on, lets get a butter beer before heading back!" suggested Ron "I'm sure we can manage not getting caught or seen by anyone". They sat down in the 3 broomsticks and ordered 2 butter beers. Harry smiled as he imagined Hermione's face when she received the diary.  
  
Ron and Harry looked at the door as 2 wizards entered talking loudly. One was quiet tall, with short black hair, and a curly moustache, the other, small in comparison and with long gray, greasy hair. They sat down in the booth behind Harry and Ron, but suddenly quieted as they noticed everyone looking at them.  
  
"Mind yeh own business!" roared the small wizard with a slight threat in his voice. And everyone turned back to what they were doing. Ron was just about to start a conversation with Harry about quidditch when Harry quickly motioned for him to be quiet, and they listened to what the two wizards were discussing.  
  
"So what happened?" questioned one of the wizards. "Well, some people got in the way you see, we weren't expecting there to be more then one or two there, messed things up a bit, 'course we couldn't hurt the poor girl, she had a death alarm on her she did, round her neck." At that point the two wizards had managed to capture Ron and Harry's complete attention, they listened silently.  
  
". she was pretty shocked, I had to do a memory charm on her, so I shouted OBLIVATE! And well that sorted it all out." "You shouted what!?" "Oblivate" "You idiot! Its OBLIVIATE!" "Well she obviously doesn't remember, or it would be in the papers by now wouldn't it, about what really happened at Cackles Academy." At this the smaller wizard cast a look around the place, "Don't think anyone 'eard us do you?" "Nah, they all look to busy, plus I wasn't talking that loudly was I?" "Well best if we leave now" He cast a look towards Ron and Harry, who pretended to be preoccupied with their butter beers. They walked out of the pub quickly.  
  
"WOW!" said Ron. " What really happened? And about a girl? NO! You don't think that girl that got in the way.. was. Katie?" Harry turned white as he thought of what horrible things she could have witnessed. . Harry and Ron rushed back to Hogwarts as quickly as they could eager to make sure Katie was alright, and to check on Hermione.  
  
(A/N: ok well here is another chapter, sorry it took me so long, hmpf havn't been getting many reviews! Remember if you review it makes me quicker to write the next chapter! Lol, anyways hope you like it! I don't think I'll ever be good at long chapters, so I will just have to write heaps of them instead :P) 


End file.
